Many different types of modern mechanical and electrical systems utilize sensors to collect information about the current levels of certain properties where the sensors are located. Some sensors, such as voltage sensors and amperage sensors, are primarily used to measure different types of loads on electrical systems. Other types of sensors, such as smoke detectors, motion sensors, moisture sensors, and carbon monoxide detectors are often used to measure ambient conditions in sections of an environment in which the sensors are disposed. With the advent of the Internet of Things (IoT), large groups of sensors can report measured quantities to a central network location for consolidation and storage. System administrators can use various software tools to visualize and analyze the sensor data.